Conventionally, pure iron or magnetic steel sheets are used for a laminate of magnetic plates in a motor core (stator). Some motors aimed at greater efficiency use ribbons of an amorphous substance or nanocrystal grains for the iron core (see, for example, PTL 1).
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a split core described in PTL 1. As shown in FIG. 6, a laminated material 21 and laminate 22 are laminated and fixed together using an adhesive, where the laminated material 21 is produced by laminating and caulking magnetic steel sheets while the laminate 22 is produced by laminating plural amorphous sheets and bonding the amorphous sheets using an adhesive.